The invention relates to the art of ice-making machines, and more particularly, to an improved ice-making machine wherein the heat and noise producing components are installed at a remote location, apart from the evaporator.
Typically, large ice-makers that are found in hotels, restaurants and commercial establishments take up significant floor space, and are noisy. They also have the further disadvantageous effect of producing a tremendous amount of heat at the site where they are located. Their size, noise and heat production typically limits where they can be located. Moreover, where conventional ice-makers require servicing, the technicians would typically be in a high traffic area in order to access the ice-maker. In order to overcome these disadvantages, the present invention provides an ice-making machine wherein the compressor and condenser are separated from the ice-making evaporator to eliminate much of the heat and noise associated with conventional ice-making machines.